Confessions101
by Emerald72
Summary: Josef doesn't believe in fairytales, can Mick prove him wrong. Josef/Mick Slash Male/Male pairing Mature audiences only.


Title: Confessions 101

Pairing: Josef/Mick

Rating: NC17 for explicit sexual content

Disclaimer: Don't really own them, they belong to the respective people they belong to, I'm just borrowing them for a bit of completely not for profit personal fun and entertainment.

Summary: A requested two shot.....Josef doesn't believe in fairytales with happy endings, will Mick prove him wrong.

______________________________________________________

"What do you think he's going to do to us" Mick tried to keep the tone of his voice conversational as he leant back against the wall of the small windowless dungeon he now found himself in the unfortunate position of being held captive in, with Josef right by his side, resting his head against the cold and soot stained bricks behind him.

"Who, Lance?" Josef stretched his legs out in front of him and ran a hand through his hair, trying to break himself out of the private reverie he had been engaged in before Mick spoke.

"No Josef, the Tooth Fairy" Mick rolled his eyes and scoffed in annoyance, "of course Lance"

"What do you think he's going to do to us, Mick" Josef swallowed nervously and then waved a dismissive hand through the air in front of him, "Do you need me to spell it out for you"

Mick fell silent again; the only sound in their prison the slow and steady synchronisation of their breathing. Mick wondered to himself how that happened, how they always seemed to fall into a rhythm with one another whenever they were together, same breath, same heartbeat. He decided it was just a result of spending more than fifty years in a friendship with the same person, he wondered if it was something that happened to humans as well and then decided wondering about stuff like that was far too complicated at this time. He simply didn't have the time to be contemplating the nature of relationships, human or otherwise, and returned instead to contemplating something that was easier for him to understand, just how in the hell he and Josef had ended up in their predicament in the first place.

It was supposed to have been a simple mission. Go to Paris, rescue Coraline and find the rest of the mortality compound. Or at least it had seemed simple enough when Mick had first planned it out and convinced Josef to come with him, not that Josef needed much convincing, he wasn't exactly going to let Mick go alone. Nothing had gone to plan. They had been ambushed the moment they set foot on Lance's vast estate in the south of France. A series of unfortunate errors, "_more like blunders_", Mick thought to himself darkly, not the least of which was trusting some stray street urchin Vamp to sell them the supposed blueprints to Lance's centuries old Manor and sweeping grounds of orchards and vineyards. Blueprints it turned out that weren't worth the paper they were very poorly printed on.

Of course Josef knew they were walking into a trap, had sensed little orphan Vampy wasn't exactly walking the straight and narrow with them. Mick on the other hand would broker no delay in their plans, false blueprints or not they were going in and there was nothing Josef could do or say to stop him. In the end he had agreed to go along hoping he could use his considerable Vampire strength to protect Mick and fight off any attackers they were likely to encounter. They had both found themselves vastly outnumbered. Attacked from all sides, the fight was over before it had even begun and they had found themselves staked and then dragged off into the prison they now found themselves trapped in, awaiting Lance's final sentence upon them.

Mick wondered to himself exactly what one was supposed to do in such a situation. Hysterical begging somehow seemed undignified, even to him. He doubted they could bargain their way out of the situation, despite Josef's silver tongue and quick wit. That left only two options that he could see, escape or resign themselves to their fate. Escape seemed the least likely of two, the dungeon walls were far too thick for them to try and punch through and the bars on gate that penned them in were made of solid silver. Even getting within a foot of it made Mick feel sick and drained his energy from him.

"Josef?" Mick asked, penetrating the silence between them once again.

"What Mick?" Josef's eyes were closed, his head rested back against the wall behind him, adopting almost the same pose that Mick had affected moments before.

"You know that freshie you were dating in seventy six?"

"What about her?" Josef didn't bother to open his eyes, his voice sounded distant and uninterested. Mick might as well have just asked him "what blood type do you prefer, O positive or A negative.

"I slept with her" Mick suddenly had the urge to confess, his tongue stumbling nervously over the words as he spoke them

"I know Mick" Josef let out a sigh of breath and opened his eyes for a moment, before he closed them again and put his index fingers to the side of his head and massaged his temples with slow circular pressure. "What is this, confession time for the condemned?"

"Isn't that what condemned people do?" Mick asked, brushing a piece of imaginary dirt off his pants and staring down at a dark patch of a rust coloured substance that looked like it had seeped into the stone work beneath his legs. He wondered if it was blood. "Confession is good for the soul you know" he added almost as an afterthought, not wanting to think too much on the exact nature of the mystery substance that had caused the dark patch he was now staring at in the first place.

"If you say so Mick" Josef's tone was matter of fact, almost dismissive, and his tone barely changed when he took a breath and spoke the next words to come out of his mouth, as if he were doing no more than mentioning a passing interest to a casual observer.

"You know I'm in love with you, don't you Mick"

"Of course you are Josef" Mick replied with mock belief, thinking Josef's so called confession was nothing more than his idea of an inappropriate joke to break the tension of their situation. That is until Josef opened his eyes and turned to face him. The look on his face as he met Mick's gaze could not have been more earnest if he had tried.

"You're serious aren't you?" Mick looked at him with unabashed surprise and blinked a couple of times, as if he were having great difficulty fully comprehending what Josef had just told him.

"Of course I'm being serious" Josef scoffed in reply, "don't look so surprised"

"_No, I don't suppose I should be all that surprised_" Mick thought to himself wryly, knowing he had seen the signs all along and just chose to conveniently ignore them. He kept that thought to himself, answering instead with a half defensive challenge of,

"Why are you telling me this now, Josef?"

"Seemed like the right time" Josef replied only half sarcastically, "this way I don't have to deal with any embarrassing morning after conversations with you. Confessions 101 Mick, never confess anything you might actually have to deal with in the cold light of day".

He offered Mick a half hearted smile and a nonchalant shrug of his shoulders after that.

"_There it is again, that same devil may care shrug he always gives when he doesn't want to talk about something_" Mick thought to himself with rising annoyance. "_God, sometimes I just want to. Want to what? Grab hold of him and kiss the smug smile off the son of a bitch's handsome face? Come on Micky boy admit it, that's exactly what you want to do isn't it._"

On impulse, Mick suddenly skirted over closer to where Josef sat and rested his head on his shoulder. It was a move that Josef hadn't been expecting and he tensed for a moment almost reflexively, before he relaxed again somewhat and placed an awkward arm around Mick's own shoulder and drew him towards him more.

"You should have told me" Mick said with a note of sigh in his voice a few moments later.

"Why?" Josef responded bitterly, "so you could throw yourself into my arms? Confess your undying love to me? This isn't a fairy tale Mick. There are no happy endings here, at least not for us".

The tone of Josef's voice was so utterly desolate in that moment and Mick knew he was thinking of Sarah and probably a little too of Mick's own turbulent relationship, or non relationship after their disastrous first attempt to 'seal the deal', with Beth. Josef's tone of voice also spoke volumes to Mick, far more than words could, of the exact depth of Josef's feelings for him. He didn't know how to respond, lapsing again into an uncomfortable silence. The air around them electrified, both breathing in the space of the other as they once more fell into a synchronised pattern of breath. Almost imperceptibly Mick shifted his head gradually until his forehead was resting against Josef's.

"You should have told me" he repeated again in a whisper, lightly trailing a finger along the side of Josef's face. "You should. Have told me" he repeated one more time, slightly louder, the words spoken with more direction than before.

Josef heard the tremor in Mick's voice, could hear the way Mick's breath seemed to catch in his throat for a moment as he swallowed away the lump that had formed there, and then he felt Mick's lips press against his.

The pressure of the kiss was light at first, hesitant, almost as if Mick was exactly sure he should be doing what he was doing and was already having second thoughts. Seconds later Josef felt a vibration against his lips as Mick let out a moan, grabbing fistfuls of Josef's hair with his hands as his lips hungrily sought his mouth and he deepened the kiss.

It felt...it felt…. Mick's mind struggled to find the right word to describe just how it felt to be kissing Josef. It's not like they hadn't ever been intimate with one another, if you counted the occasional random blow job that Mick considered to be nothing more than an alternate form of masturbation. This was different though. This was _intimate_.

It felt right. It felt like a moment that should be frozen in time, the two of them suspended in space with nothing but the warm wet pressure of lips pressing against lips for all eternity.

Eternity was finally shattered by the sound of loud footsteps approaching the door at the end of the hallway to the dungeon, keys clanking in locks and door handles being turned. Josef ended the kiss then, breaking away suddenly and looking at Mick in earnest. He didn't need to say anything, Mick new what he was thinking. Now might be their only chance for escape.

Josef pressed a finger to his lips to signal Mick to be quiet as he listened, trying to determine how many guards there were approaching, and their size, by the sound of their footsteps. Satisfied he had taken their measure, two of them neither one particularly strong in their step; he quickly signed a hurried plan to Mick, who nodded in agreement, deciding at this point that actually listening to Josef when he told him to do something might be a good idea.

Josef's plan was simple. Pretend to be half unconscious, weakened from getting too close to the solid silver bars that held them prisoner. Wait until the guards had opened the door to their dungeon cell. Then hit fast and hit hard when they had come within striking distance of Mick and himself.

The plan was easy but effective, or at least that's what Josef silently hoped as he lay down on the ground next to Mick and affected a dying swan pose. Not exactly Oscar winning material, but enough to hopefully fool any unsuspecting guard long enough for the plan to be executed and a quick fire escape to be made.

They both heard the sound of the keys in the padlock on the dungeon gate. Josef opened his eyes then and pretended to look off into the distance, as if he were too weak to focus on what was in front of his field of vision properly, carefully taking stock of the two guards as they slid the gate open, heavy leather gloves covering their hands protectively against the silver of the bars, and walked towards him and Mick.

Time seemed to stand still for a moment and then suddenly the world sped up. It all happened so fast, even to his Vampiric eyesight, that later Mick would describe it as something akin to watching snapshots of a movie flashing across a screen almost too quick to make out the images that were being presented. In almost balletic move of lightening precision and grace, Josef reared up onto his feet and tore the first guards head clean off of his shoulders with one expert twist of his powerful hands, throwing the headless corpse to one side as he let out a menacing snarl and watched triumphantly as the second guard beat a hasty retreat, not daring to look behind him and see what might be coming as he turned heel and fled, deciding his boss didn't pay him enough to suffer the same fate that had just befallen his comrade in arms.

This was Josef in his element, the supreme predator, all fangs and pale white skin tinged with red bruises around his ice cold blue eyes. He was beautiful even in his Vampire's menace and Mick couldn't help but stand back for a moment and admire him, prompting Josef to roll his eyes and shoot him a furious look of frustration which said,

"_I know I'm good Mick, but you might want to consider actually running at some point too you know_"

"Yeah good idea" Mick muttered sheepishly under his breath in response to the look he had just been given, accepting Josef's outstretched hand and allowing himself to be pulled along behind him, through a seemingly never ending maze of corridors and twists and turns, thankfully encountering no other resistance along the way, until they reached a small bathroom at the far corner of the east wing of the house.

"How the hell did you know where you were going?" Mick asked as Josef pushed open the window above the hand basin and then lifted him up and shoved him part way through it, following close behind a few moments later, the both of them tumbling out onto the grass below with a soft thud. "Come to think of it" Mick added then, as he quickly righted himself and crouched into a sprinters position, "how in the hell did we manage to get out of there with no other guards coming after us?, or spotting us for that matter".

"I paid attention to stuff, Mick" Josef replied with dismissive annoyance, scanning the area of grounds in front of them. "As for the other? Who the fuck cares! We got lucky"

"There's no need to speak to me like that, Josef" Mick started to say, but Josef interrupted him with a double hand gesture of complete frustration and snapped,

"Oh for fucksake Mick, just shut up and start running. Before our luck runs out and we are spotted" he quickly added and then broke into a sprint, turning his head only briefly to make sure Mick was right behind him.

They ran at Vamp speed, their strides long and fluid, senses alert and bodies tingling with the rush of adrenalin, until they reached the outskirts of the nearby city and then slowed their pace down to a mortal jog, falling into a steady rhythm alongside one another. When they reached the heart of the Central Business District of the city, Josef gestured to Mick that they should slow the pace to a walk, not wanting to attract any unnecessary attention that two males, alone on the streets together, jogging in the middle of the night wearing clothing not exactly suited to a late night work out, might bring.

They hadn't walked more than half a block when Josef felt Mick's arms go around his waist and found himself being forcibly dragged into a side alleyway and shoved roughly against the ground floor wall of a three storey car park. Mick let out a soft predatory snarl of arousal and pressed his lips to Josef's, probing his mouth open with his tongue and grinding himself against Josef's pelvis as his hands mapped the contours of Josef's back.

"So much for not wanting to draw unnecessary attention" Josef laughed to himself with silent derision, even as he allowed himself to be drawn into Mick's embrace.

Sense won out in the end and Josef broke away from Mick and held him at arms length, studying his face, noting the feral look in his eyes, all ice blue irises and animalistic glint. Bloodlust, it happened sometimes. A long hunt, a fight, having to escape and flee a potential death trap, anything that triggered a release of adrenalin, a rush of vampire energy that needed to be dispelled, either through feeding or –

Josef smiled to himself, he was back in familiar territory now. He was older than Mick, the Bloodlust didn't affect him as much or at least he had learnt over the centuries to control it. Mick was only Ninety, still privy to the unbridled demands of his inner Vampire.  
"Not here" Josef stated and pointed to the top of the car park above them, making the transition from ground to rooftop in one graceful leap, with Mick following closely behind him.

Taking Mick by the hand, Josef lead him away from the edge and into the middle of the rooftop. Kneeling down on the asphalt in front of him he hurriedly undid the belt and other fastenings on his pants, releasing Mick's erect cock into his hands. He was going to have to be quick about this, Lance's men no doubt would be looking for them and it was simply too dangerous for either one of them to be out on the streets for any length of time. They needed to get to a hotel and bunker down for the night as soon as possible.

Josef licked his lips and looked up at Mick with a salacious grin and then took his cock into his mouth, concentrating on the sensitive glans whilst he used his hand to grip the shaft and began to pump his erection in a series of long rapid strokes. Using every technique his four hundred years of experience had taught him, Josef soon had Mick panting and snarling with sheer unbridled pleasure. When he used two fingers of his other hand to press firmly against Mick's perineum, Mick lost it completely and went spiralling over the edge. Lost in a sea of climactic bliss, he grabbed for Josef's hand and yanked it roughly up to his mouth, sinking his fangs into the soft flesh of Josef's wrist and riding out the orgasm that was tearing through him in wave after wave of pulsations, causing shockwaves of pleasure to reverberate throughout his entire body.

"Feel better" Josef asked with a casual smile when it was over, wiping away stray traces of Mick's semen from his mouth.

Mick nodded in response and smiled somewhat sheepishly, prompting Josef to wonder why in hell he was being so coy about what had just happened. It wasn't like he'd never given him a blow job before. He wondered if his confession of his feelings for Mick had prompted some sort of change in the dynamic of their relationship now, that perhaps Mick was now feeling shy about any moments of intimacy because deep down he felt the same way and didn't know how to handle such feelings.

Josef decided it was a ridiculous idea and mentally scoffed at himself for even entertaining such thoughts. "_No fairy tales and no happy endings_" he reminded himself bitterly. Pushing any lingering thoughts he might have had about breaking that particular belief and living happily ever after with Mick, he merely smiled back at him noncommittally and said,

"Come on, we need to find a hotel to hide out in until daylight"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

"Do you want to talk about what happened?" Mick asked in the hotel room they had booked into a few hours later, giving the both of them time to settle in and get comfortable before he decided to broker the subject with Josef. He stood leaning back against the door of the room when he asked the question, almost as if he half expected he was going to have block Josef's attempt at an immediate escape rather than face up to any sort of discussions with him on the matter.

"Talk about what?" Josef replied, pretending he had no idea what Mick was referring to as he reclined back in a leather armchair opposite the false fireplace that he assumed was designed to give the otherwise cheap hotel some semblance of old world charm.

"About what happened earlier" Mick responded, trying to keep the tone of his voice casual even though Josef's not entirely unexpected avoidance grated on his nerves.

"You mean on the rooftop of that car park?" Josef turned his head towards Mick and raised his eyebrows suggestively, before he made a dismissive gesture with his hand and said, "I sucked, you came, I swallowed. What else is there to talk about, Mick?"

"That level of crudity doesn't suit you, Josef Kostan" Mick scoffed and rolled his eyes, "and stop pretending you don't know what I'm talking about" he added with a sudden snap of annoyance and then challenged Josef with a reminder of what had occurred previously. "Back at Lance's, when we were trapped in that dungeon together, that confession of yours. Remember that Josef?"

"I remember" Josef shifted uncomfortably in his seat and began picking pieces of imaginary lint from the sleeve of his shirt, hoping he could somehow delay the inevitable and not actually have this conversation with Mick.

"Don't you think we should we should talk about it?"

"Nope" Josef's reply was straight to the point. End of subject, that was it, except Mick wasn't about to let the subject go.

"Well I think we should, Josef" he was half pleading with him now, "Come on, for fucksake you told me that you're in love with me, you don't think that warrants at least some sort of discussion?"

"I think the only thing it does warrant is you forgetting it ever happened" Josef replied trying to sound matter of fact as he swallowed nervously and continued to brush bits of non existent lint from the sleeves of his shirt.

"And what if I can't?"

The tone in Mick's voice told Josef that there wasn't actually any sort of 'if' in Mick's response. The stable door was open, the horse had already bolted and there wasn't a damn thing he could do to reel it back in again. Even so he still felt some sort of attempt at getting Mick to see sense was warranted.

"Well then try" he snapped and shot Mick a look which was meant to convey a sentiment of "_I made a mistake now can we please just drop the subject_", but which to Mick looked more like, "_Yes I'm in love with you and now I'm absolutely terrified that you're going to tell me you feel the same way because I don't believe in happy endings after what happened with Sarah and I can't stand the thought of ever losing you too, so I'm just going to act like a complete arse and hope you eventually just shut up about it and we can go back to pretending we're just friends and I never spoke the words I did_"

"Maybe I feel the same way" Mick told him then, responding to the unspoken sentiment that he had read in Josef's face.

"Great" Josef clapped his hands together in mock glee and then quipped sarcastically "I'll just go call the writers at Mills and Boon, I'm sure they'd have a field day with something like this"

"Why are you being so defensive Josef?" Mick's tone rose to a challenge, "Isn't this what you'd hoped for? Admittance on my part that I might just share the same feelings you had for me?"

"No Mick, actually it wasn't what I was hoping for at all" Josef stood up and crossed the room to face him, folding his arms over his chest and looking at Mick with a defensive expression of defiance. "_Not that I haven't lain awake at night fantasising about that very thing_" he added to himself, although he wasn't about to say that out loud.

"What then?" Mick asked, the challenging tone in his voice not wavering, determined to get Josef to admit to whatever was on his mind, "and don't tell me you only told me you loved me because you expected both of us to die back there" he quickly added, setting his mouth into a determined line, "You came up with that escape plan a little too quickly, so forget all the nonsense about confessions 101 and not having to face this after the fact, Josef"

"Alright" Josef finally relented, holding out his hands in front of him in a gesture of surrender, "You want to know why I told you?" he hurried on without waiting for Mick to respond, "I was hoping you would laugh and tell me I was being ridiculous. I was hoping to shatter any fantasies I might have had about you and me actually having a relationship beyond our friendship, Mick"

"Why?" It was a simple enough question, but the expression in Mick's voice was utterly incredulous when he asked it.

"Why?" Josef repeated the question back to him, looking at Mick in disbelief. "_Are you trying to be difficult Mick St John, or have I just never noticed you're really that much of an idiot,_" he thought to himself as he mentally rolled his eyes. He paused for a moment and then took a deep breath and gathered his thoughts, "Because a relationship between us can never work, Mick" he told him earnestly, as if he truly believed the words he was speaking, "and it's ridiculous for me to even think that it could."

"Why not?" There it was again, that same note of challenge in Mick's voice that said, "_I'm not going to let this go_" and Josef suddenly wanted to behead the bastard just to make him shut up. "Why wouldn't a relationship between us work Josef? If I feel the same way about you as you do about me?" Mick clarified the question further.

"Because you're with Beth and I…"

"Don't believe in happy endings" Mick finished for him, "Yes Josef I know, you told me" he scoffed with mock derision, "but you and I both know my relationship with Beth isn't going anywhere and maybe you're just scared of being hurt again after Sarah"

The look that passed over Josef's face then, told Mick he'd hit the nail right on the head. "That's it isn't it" he told him, "You're scared"

"I am not" Josef protested indignantly, a little too quick off the mark. "Or maybe I'm just being realistic" his voice was quieter then, more serious.

"Realistic, Josef?" Mick laughed and shook his head in frustrated disbelief, "Ok let's talk realistic then shall we"

"Yes let's" Josef shot back at him with sarcastic glee, which Mick ignored and began counting points off on his fingers instead.

"One, if you only told me you loved me because you expected me to shatter any illusions for you, then why did you let me kiss you, why didn't you push me away at that point? I think deep down you did hope I would tell you I felt the same way and now that you've got your wish you just don't know how to handle it. You didn't think that far ahead"

Josef stood back and looked at Mick with an expression that said "_Do go on Professor St John, this is all so fascinating to me_" and Mick ignored him once again and continued on.

"Two, I do feel the same way Josef. I didn't know I did until you told me how you felt"

Josef looked up at the ceiling then and started singing "Feelings, nothing more than feelings" under his breath through gritted teeth and for a moment Mick seriously had to resist the urge to smash him across the room.

"Yes Josef, feelings" Mick said after he'd taken a few moments to steady himself, "Come on you can't tell me you haven't noticed it as well? The way we fall into synch with one another whenever we're together? I've always wondered what that meant, now I know"

Josef was about to open his mouth and say "What Mick? What do you know?" but his words were halted by Mick as he ignored Josef's obvious urge to raise yet another protest and continued on unabated.

"It means I realise now that I've had feelings for you as well, for sometime now actually. Maybe I just couldn't admit it to myself until I knew you felt the same way and three..." Mick went to count off a third point on his finger, but Josef held up his hand and stopped him.

"Alright" Josef snapped in frustration and then took a couple of slow deep breaths, "Alright" he repeated more evenly that time, "let's say just for a moment I believe that we really have entered the Mills and Boon twilight zone and you actually do share the same feelings for me that I have for you" Josef resisted the urge to melt on the spot at the sight of the puppy dog look Mick had decided to give him at the mention of the word 'feelings' and followed up with a curt, "Prove it. Sleep with me right now"

He was so sure he had Mick then. After all, he figured, it was one thing to let your best friend suck your cock every now and then, it was quite another to let that same best friend stick his cock up your arse. He folded his arms across his chest and smiled at Mick triumphantly, certain he'd finally managed to put an end to any crazy notions either one of them might have had about happy ever afters.

He was wrong.

Before he could even register what was happening, Mick's mouth was pressing against his and his hands were all over him, fingers fumbling urgently with the buttons and other fastenings on his clothes as he stripped of his outer accoutrements and then rapidly shed his own.

Josef let Mick manoeuvre him over to one of the single beds against the right hand side wall of the room, letting Mick take the lead for the moment as he felt himself being swept along by powerful arms and shoved back onto the bed below them. When Mick went to climb on top of him though, Josef suddenly shifted position with him.

"_If you think you're topping me, St John_" Josef thought to himself with a knowing smile, still hoping the reality of actually being penetrated by another man would somehow bring Mick to his senses, or at least what Josef though of as sense, "_you've got another think coming_"

Josef pressed Mick's legs back against his chest then and spat into his own hand, using the saliva to lubricate the head of his cock before he hesitated and muttered the word "Crap" under his breath.

"Wait there" he instructed, as he went to the small cabinet next to the bed and began to rummage in one of the drawers for some lubricant. Cheap hotel's like this one always provided a tube or sachet of lubricant for their guests, or at least the one's who paid by the hour, and despite Josef's continued self insistence, even as his mind mounted all manner of protests along the lines of "_forcing Mick to see sense my arse Josef Kostan, this is exactly what you wanted to have happen_", that he was doing this to make Mick see reason he knew he couldn't actually go so far as to hurt him.

"Josef wait" Mick suddenly blurted out, as he felt Josef apply some of the slippery fluid around the area of his anus.

"_Well fuck me that was almost quicker than I expected it to be_" Josef thought to himself, believing Mick had finally decided to admit he was wrong about sharing Josef's feelings for him and put a halt to proceedings before it was too late for either one of them to turn back.

"No, I don't mean I want you to stop" Mick quickly clarified when he saw the same triumphantly knowing, "see I told you so" look Josef had given him before, "I just want to know if this is going to hurt?"

"Not if you relax it won't" Josef told him gently, as he brushed a stray lock of hair from Mick's eyes and just for a moment allowed his true feelings to show through the barrier of resistance that part of his mind still insisted needed to be in place.

"Ok" Mick nodded his understanding and swallowed nervously, before starting a slow steady rhythm of exaggerated in and out breathing.

"Mick for god sake" Josef raised himself up on outstretched arms and looked down at him incredulously, "you're not having my baby, you don't need to start up with the Lamaze breathing you know"

Not giving Mick a chance to respond, Josef quickly took hold of his cock and pressed the tip of it against the Mick's arse and then entered him in one smooth upwards thrust, pausing when he reached the hilt to allow Mick's body time to assimilate the feeling of being penetrated.

"_Ok Mick, here's the point where reality should hit you_" Josef thought to himself, waiting for the moment when Mick would tell him to stop and they could pretend none of this had ever happened and go back to the way things were before. "_You don't really mean that though, do you Kostan?_" Josef's mind screamed at him as he heard Mick respond with a snarl of approval and felt him wrap his legs around his waist and grab fistfuls of his hair in his hands, bringing his head towards his lips and drawing him in for a passionate kiss. "_That isn't what you want to have happen at all_"

"No it isn't" Josef finally admitted to himself as he slowly withdrew and then thrust back into Mick's passage, repeating the motion again and again until he was fucking him as hard as he sensed Mick could take it and Mick was growling with pleasure and digging his nails into the flesh of Josef's shoulder as he clung to his back and thrust his hips up in time to meet every thrust of Josef's cock into his arse.

"I love you" Josef heard Mick whisper to him then.

"No you don't, I don't believe you" Josef hissed back at him as he gritted his fangs and felt the first stirrings of impending orgasm begin to move through him. "_I want to though Mick_" Josef thought to himself in all earnest as he buried his head against Mick's shoulder and continued to fuck him relentlessly, "_dear God in heaven you have no idea how much I want to believe you_"

Josef felt Mick's body suddenly go tense beneath him and then felt Mick sink his fangs sharply into the side of his neck, as he let out a snarl and fell headlong into convulsions of pleasure as wave after wave of orgasmic release tore through him. Moments later Josef joined him, riding out his own orgasm as he bit into the flesh of Mick's shoulder and growled with delight, losing himself in the sheer pleasure of his climax.

"I love you" Mick repeated a few minutes later, after the last pulses of their respective orgasms had abated and Josef had pulled his cock from his arse and rolled over to lie on his back next to him, staring up at the ceiling and trying to make sense everything that had happened.

"I heard you the first time" he told Mick, trying to keep his voice matter of fact, "and I told you I don't believe you"

"Well you should" Mick insisted as he turned onto his side and wrapped his arms around Josef's neck, draping a leg across Josef's upper thighs at the same time. "Confessions 102 Josef" he told him almost cheekily then, as he closed his eyes and nuzzled his head into Josef's shoulder, "never confess anything you don't truly mean"

Just then, almost in spite of himself, Josef laughed. And as he lay there listening to Mick's breathing become slower and steadier as the first rays of dawn seeped through the cracks in the blind covering their hotel room window and Mick fell into a deep sleep still wrapped around his body, he thought to himself just quietly,

"_Maybe this will work out after all. Maybe, just maybe this is one fairytale that will have a happy ending_"


End file.
